Victoria Song
Perfil *'Nombre':빅토리아 / Victoria.thumb|265px|Victoria Song *'Nombre real (Ingles):'Victoria Song. *'Nombre real (chino): '宋茜 / Song Qian. *'Nickname: '''Pororia, Miss Elastic (en Corea), Barbie Kung Fu (en China). *'Posición: Cantante / Bailarina / Modelo / Actriz. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 02-Febrero-1987. *'Horóscopo chino: '''Conejo/Gato *'Signo Zodíacal:' Acuario. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, Shandong - China. *'Estatura: 1.68 m. *'Peso: '''45kg. *'Tipo de sangre: 'A. *'Familia: Padre y Madre. *'Agencia de talentos: 'SM Entertainment. Mini Biografia Nació y se crió en Shandong, China. Después de su graduación, fue aceptada en la prestigiosa academia de danza de Beijing y se especializo en el baile tradicional chino. En septiembre del 2007 Victoria competía en un concurso de baile en Beijing (China), Donde fue descubierta por dos cazatalentos de SM Entertainment y fue llamada para realizar una audición para dicha empresa. Después de pasar la audición, comenzó su preparación como modelo y actriz en Corea del Sur, a fines del 2008 Victoria comenzó a prepararse para unirse al nuevo grupo de chicas, F(x). Dramas *When Love Walked in (GTV, 2012) Peliculas *I AM (2012) Programas de TV *We Got Married con Nichkhun (2010-2011) *f(x) Koala (2010) *Hello f(x) (2010) *Invincible Youth (2009) *Star King (2010 - 2012) recurrentemente Videos Musicales *Mr. Simple (3D LG Version) - Super Junior *Blind - The TRAX / Con Kyu Hyun *In My Heart Someday - Kang Ta *Eternity - Kang Ta *Mirotic - TVXQ! *Replay - SHINee *U (Version China) - Super Junior M *Let you go - The TRAX / con Heechul Anuncios *Caribbean Bay - (con Nichkhun y 2PM) *IPKN Cosmetics *Cafe Real / Jardin Coffe *Estee Lauder's Pure Colour, Lipstick *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) y INFINITE) *Calvin Klein Jeans - (con Sulli y Krystal (F(x) ) *LG Lollipop *Smoothie King Drink - (con Sulli) *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *LG Optimus Z - F(x) *Eithtoo CF - (con F(x), SHINee y Zhang Li Yin) *Samsung LCD TV *Samsung Anycall – (Any dream) (con Bi Rain) *Smart S Line School Uniforms - (con SHINee) *Spris Winter - (con Lee Jun Ki) *Infinitely Yours Seoul - (con DBSK y Super Junior) *Spao - ( Super Junior y F(x) ) Colección Fotográfica *Victoria's Hongkon&Macau (2012) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'F(x). *'Posición:' Líder, Bailarina y Vocalista *'Casting: '''2007 Beijing, China SM Casting System *'Compañera de Habitación: Amber Liu antes era Sulli. *'Idiomas: '''Chino y Coreano *'Educación: Graduada de la escuela secundaria en China & Academia de Danza de Beijing. *'Familia:' Padre / Madre. *'Hobbies / Especialidades:' Danza tradicional China. Danza jazz. Estiramiento. *'Color favorito: '''Púrpura'.' *'Mascota favorita: Los perros, por su lealtad. *'Canción favorita: '''LA chA TA. *'Habilidades: Es una gran bailarina, posee una gran elasticidad y ama cantar. *'Defectos: '''Suele ser distraída y Suele mezclar el mundo real con su mundo de fantasías. *'Virtudes:' Humilde, creativa, cordial y alegre. *'Ídolos favoritos:' Faye Wong ' ' y Ziyi Zhang. *'Quiere conocer a: 'Song Seung Hun y Lee HyoRi. *'Hombre ideal: '"Tiene que ser alto, vestir camiseta y jeans, artista, hablar el mismo idioma que yo, que no fume y que quiera a su familia." *'Fanclub: 'Victorians *Le encanta los perros. *Alivia su estress comiendo. *Ama la ropa colorida. *Seo In Guk dijo que le gusta victoria de f(x) *Le dan miedo las arañas y los escorpiones. *Admira a la actriz Song Hye Kyo. *Le encanta ver doramas (novelas). *Ella cree que la más atractiva del grupo es Amber, por su encanto varonil. *Le encanta escribir sus propias historia. *Su primer beso fue antes de convertirse en una estudiante universitaria, con un chico con el que salió por 2 años. *Fue MC junto con su esposo ficticio Nichkhun y otras parejas de We Got Married en MBC Gayo Daejun 2011. *En Hello F(x) dijeron que era la miembro que mas tardaba en bañarse. *Le gusta comportarse de manera infantil. *Cuando llego a Corea, su primer amigo fue Kyuhyun de Super Junior a quien empezo a llamar Oppa, sin saber que en realidad no era su oppa porque es un año menor que ella. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ella era mayor que él, la relación se volvió incomoda, pero Kyuhyun fue a ella y le dijo que podía llamarlo Oppa si queria. Desde entonces son muy buenos amigos. *Ella misma confesó que tambien es cercana a Changmin (TVXQ) y a Ryeo Wook (Super junior) y que esa amistad con ellos la consiguió a traves de su amistad con Kyuhyun. *Fue seleccionada como modelo de "Caribbean Bay" 2011 junto a los miembros de 2PM. *La apodan como ''"Miss Elastic" ''debido a su increible flexibilidad y es considerada la artista con mayor elasticidad en Corea. *Nichkhun admitió que sería muy feliz si Victoria saliera con él y ella respondió: "Honestamente, estoy muy contenta". *Su estilo de hombre ideal concuerda perfectamente con Nichkhun. *En el concierto de SM en Taiwan, Victoria cantó con Zhou Mi "Today you are going to marry me". *Ganó medalla de oro en esgrima en las "Olimpiadas de Idols 2012". Derrotó a Sunhwa de Secret. *"Victoria's Hongma" se convierte en el más vendido y catalogado como un Best Seller. *Es la miembro favorita de F(x) para Julien Kang, Kim Jong Min, Lee Hong Ki y Choi Jong Hun (FT Island ) y admirada por Lee Ki Kwang de BEAST. *Existen rumores hasta ahora de que mantiene una relacion con Nichkhun de 2PM por la buena química que compartieron desde que estuvieron juntos en We Got Married. *Durante un episodio de Dream Team, en el que tenía que competir le pidieron que le dejara un mensaje a su esposo Nichkhun y en el video le dijo: "Mi cielo, ¡estoy muy asustada!, ¿que voy a hacer y como? voy a intentar dar lo mejor de mí" Luego en el mismo programa, pero diferente dia le mostraron el video de Victoria a él y nichkhun le respondió: "Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo hoy, Te quiero." *Es muy querida en Corea y en su país natal China. *En china la llaman ''Barbie Kung Fu o Queen of china *En un programa de radio le preguntaron a KyuHyun quien era la chica que mas le gustaba y el respondio Victoria y contó el anecdota del "Oppa". *Puede hablar informalmente con Minho (SHINee) su amigo de la misma compañia. *Llama oppa o unnie a cualquiera que ha debutado antes que ella. *Durante 24 años penso que su tipo de sangre era O. Hace poco se dio cuenta que su sangre es tipo A. *Junto con Fei y Jia del grupo miss A y la modelo Wei Sun, son las 4 celebridades mas famosas de origen chino actualmente en el mundo del espectaculo en Corea del Sur pero siendo ella la que domina los rankings . *Bi (Rain) le enseño a bailar "popping" como en ese tiempo ella aun no hablaba coreano utilizaron un interprete. *Es la mujer ideal para uno de los ex miembros de U-kiss, Alexander. *Victoria se tiño el pelo de rubio para promocionar el nuevo album del grupo "Electric Shock" *Es muy amiga de Yoona de Girls' Generation, Gyuri de KARA y Lizzy de After School. *En una antigua entrevista de Super Junior M durante las promociones del 2008 en China, dos miembros revelaron estar enamorados de Victoria del grupo F(x) estos 2 fueron Han Geng y Zhou Mi. Durante la entrevista le preguntaron a Zhou mi: ¿Entre los 7 miembros quien te gustaría que fuera tu rival en el amor? Ya que no hacia mucho del debut chino del grupo, no todos los miembros dominaban el idioma, Zhou mi tradujo la pregunta a los miembros, entonces el escogio a Hangeng y el resto del grupo hicieron señas de que entendian excepto por Donghae que confundido se dio la vuelta y pregunto:'' ¿Song Quian?.'' sorprendiendo a sus compañeros que rapidamente intentaron mantenerlo callado. (aqui el video). *Se dice que antes del debut de Victoria en F(x), Zhou Mi y Hangeng se le declararon *Changmin de TVXQ agradeció a Victoria en el album de "Catch Me" puso: Agradesco a Victoria quien habla el coreano mejor que yo. *Fue elegida como una de las 50 personas mas bellas del mundo, por el portal chino Sohu. *La invitaron a ser MC de un programa de año nuevo en China junto con Nichkhun, pero este no se dió a causa de los proyectos de f(x) para fin de año. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Me2day) *Perfil (Weibo) Galeria Videos thumb|left|300px|Victoria Song F(x) (Sexy Dance) thumb|right|300px|Khuntoria (Sexy Dance) thumb|left|300px|Victoria Song (miss Elastic) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CCantante